


The only soul I need

by AmbeeCos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, DSMP, Dream Smp, Fallen human dream, Fallen!Dream, Fluff, Human!Dream, King!George, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Undertale AU, Undertale au Dream smp, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, george is like- king asgore, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk what to tag lmao, ill add more characters later - Freeform, im not sure if theres gonna be death or not yet but probably not, sorry lmao, this is literally just dnf with sans flirting with dream and gog getting jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbeeCos/pseuds/AmbeeCos
Summary: We all saw the tag trending on Twitter. I'm so sorry Twitter description man, we ly <3So basically, Drans was trending, so now I have to write an undertake au.George- King AsgoreSans- SansQuackity- Papyrusadd more later, bee.I BLAME THE TEA SUPREMACY GC FOR THIS
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Sans (Undertale), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The only soul I need

It was dark. 

Pitch black in all directions, a void, nothing to be seen, sensed or felt, and it scared Clay.

He blinked again, and a screen flashed in front of his eyes.

**Long ago,** **two races**

**ruled over the Earth:**

**HUMANS, and MONSTERS.**

His mind went blank as he stared at the pixelated forms in front of him. Who were they? Why did they feel so familiar? Why did he not remember anything? Well, he knew his name, that was a start.

His name was Clay, and he was a Human. Whatever that was. He did not know where he was.

The screen flashed again.

**One day, war broke**

**out between the two**

**races.**

Clay kept a note of this in his brain, and quickly started questioning this world. Why were there two races, what were they fighting for, why, and so much more he didn’t know? Why was he learning this? Where was he?

Could he get out? He looked around. There was black in all directions, besides the obvious story unfolding before him. He tried running in one direction. 

The screen followed. He turned his attention back.

**After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

_A period. The commentator does not seem to think this was a very joyful event._

Ah there they were! His thoughts.

**They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

Clay looked around again, to no avail. There was nothing to be seen, and he wondered for a second time why he was learning this when seemingly, it was just a tale. Where was this underground? 

A new image flashed on screen, unalike the rest. Just a text box, no art to be seen

**Many years later...**

An image of a mountain flashed on the screen now, the text below it:

**MT.EBOTT**

**201X**

Clay noted a change in the music atmosphere, seemingly happier, or at least more upbeat. 

_201X must be the year. What a strange time period this seems to be._

A picture of a small character, who surprisingly, reminded Clay of himself, was now on screeen.

**Legends say that those**

**who climb the mountain**

**never return.**

Clay chuckled. _Wouldn’t that just entice more people to go up?_

Obvioulsy, his look-alike on screen had the same idea, as they now stood above a cavern after entering (what he assumed to be) a cave in the side of the mountain.

A new image, the foot, catching on vines. Clay’s eyes widened.

The character fell.

A whooshing feeling entered Clay’s chest, surprising him, his heart rate elevated. He was the one falling.

As the character fell to the ground, Clay felt a small sting. He (the character?) had fallen flat on his face.

The cheery music faded into background noise, and the screen went dark again. A feeling of terror overtook Clay, and a pounding sound alarmed through the void-like area he was in.

A final screen showed him his destination area:

**UNDERTALE**

Music came back into play, and a screen flashed to name himself.

C

L

A

Y

He hit done.

His name came closer, and asked him if it was correct. He selected yes, and the music yet again stopped. 

There was a blinding flash of light, and all of a sudden, he was in a patch of yellow flowers.

Cheerful.

A long hall extended to his right, and seeing as he was surrounded by walls on every other direction, he took it all the way back to a doorway, surrounded by pillars on either side.

A feeling of being teleported entered and left him, and suddenly he was in an entirely new room. No walls were visible, but in this one, there was another patch of yellow flowers. 

Despite his feeling of growing worry, he aproached it, a taller flower popping up with a smile.

_Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?_ (A/N NO FLOWY YOU BITCH STAY AWAY- im sorry ignore me)

***Howdy!**

***I’m FLOWEY!**

**FLOWEY the FLOWER!**

***Hee Hee Hee...**

***Why’d you make me**

**introduce myself?**

***It’s rude to act**

**like you don’t**

**know who I am.**

***Someone ought to teach**

**you proper manners.**

***I guess little old me**

**will have to do.**

***Ready?**

_No_

***Here we go!**

Clay felt a presence exit his body, and a red heart float up in the middle of the now-black screen. A sense of protection flooded over him, and then the flower continued speaking.

He was now trapped in a box.

**See that heart?**

**That is your SOUL,**

**the very culmination**

**of your being.**

Dream could now move the heart (His soul) around inside the small box.

**Your SOUL starts off**

**weak,** **but can grow**

**strong if you gain**

**a lot of LV.**

**What’s LV stand for?**

**Why, LOVE, of course!**

**You want some LOVE,**

**don’t you?**

**Don’t worry, I’ll share**

**some with you!**

The flower made a face and winked, a small star of charm flickering in the air near it.

**Down here, LOVE is**

**shared through...**

small white dots, alike the size of a bullet, began floating around the flower.

**Little white...**

The flower smirked, and Clay became more wary. Was this being lying to him?

**”Friendliness pellets.”**

The smirk disappeared, and the flower smiled back at Clay.

**Are you ready?**

**Move around!**

**Get as many as you can!**

Clay now noticed the small white ~~bullets~~ pellets moving towards his heart, and a small instinct in the back of his brain said to not go near them.

He dodged.

The flowers expression turned sour, like a parent when they are mad at you in front of your friends.

**Hey buddy,**

**you missed them.**

_no shit, Sherlock._

**Let’s try again,** **okay?**

More of the bullets came towards his SOUL, and again, he moved away.

The flower now took on an angry expression. A teacher, the third time explaining a simple problem.

**Is this a joke?**

**Are you braindead?**

**RUN. INTO. THE.**

**BULLETS!!!**

Clay’s eyes widened, and the screen flashed again. The last word was replaced.

**~~BULLETS!!!~~ **

**friendliness pellets**

_Am I seeing things? Maybe. I still don’t trust it._

He dodged one last time.

Flowey glared. His expression turned into none that Clay had ever seen before, and the scenes from before flashed in his mind. 

_HUMANS and **MONSTERS**_

That was Flowey.

**y o u k n o w w h a t ‘ s**

**g o i n g o n h e r e ,**

**d o n ‘ t y o u ?**

**Y o u j u s t w a n t e d t o**

**s e e m e s u f f e r.**

A ring of bullets surrounded Clay’s SOUL, and he realized there was no escape.

** D I E **

The monster’s face morphed into another, almost worse form, and it began cackling, reveling in its victory, watching Clay begin to struggle as the bullets closed in.

There was nothing he could do. He moved around in the box, but to no avail. The ring was closing in.

A bubble noise popped, and the ring dissapeared. A ball of flame emerged in the right side of the screen.

The flower was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> WOHOOO AND FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW OUT POGCHAMP!! WE GONNA MEET- no spoilers Amber.  
> Anygays i hope y’all enjoyed :) next chapter will maybe be out soon? Hopefully! This one I REALLY had to detail, because, well, flowey.
> 
> TO ALL UNDERTALE FANS (or anyone who knows undertale/has played it)  
> I’m gonna skip all the fights frisk does in the RUINS, like froggit and stuff, just because- there are so many. Clay/Frisk is just going to spare them or smth quick. Just a notice for upcoming chapters :)


End file.
